DIGICRASH!
by TenabraeLux
Summary: Ever since his brother got famous with his band, Takeru felt a little lonely. Hikari, patamon and everyone else are there for him but it's just not the same. He tried to understand when Yamato said 'Sorry, please understand.' he really did, but he can't. So when the opportunity came crashing down on his lap, he said yes. Finally, maybe then he'll understand his brother.


**Hey!** **Tenebrealux here!**

 **This is my new Digimon fanfiction! For now it's Digimon X Crash! ****crossover.**

 **You must be wondering why it's here instead to the crossover section right?**

 **Well, it's because crash! doesn't have a section** T_T

 **BTW, Crash! is a manga about a girl Hana who had a nosebleed when she met five teens together. She the search for them and created an idol group CRASH!**

 **That's the gist of it. Go read it if you want to know more. It doesn't matter if you know the storyline of not cause I doubt I remember the whole thing anyway.**

 **Anyway, you don't want to read me mumble when there's a story to read right!**

 **PS. this story takes place after Tri and the digital world is opened to everyone again (only the digidestined and world digidestined)**

 **So enjoy!! (Please read the author not at the end)**

(๑و•̀ω•́)

"Hana! Where's my vest?!!" A handsome young man shouted at his manager, frantically searching for his missing piece of clothing.

When no one answered him, he turned to shout again but was met with a bonk on the head with a paper fan.

He yelped in suprise, pouting at the young woman before him who had her arms crossed in disapproval. She narrowed her eyes viciously, making the young man gulped in nervousness.

"Next time Kiri," She started with venom in her tone. "Instead of lounging around on the sofa, do something productive." She shoved the article of cloth into his face (he reflexively took it) and walked away to check on the other members.

"It's not my fault the thing freaking disappear on me." He muttered under his breath. Unfortunately, someone heard him.

"It is." A monotonous voice replied.

"Oh yeah, who asked you-" Kiri turned to the dark-haired young man to yell at him but was surprised to find that there was no one there beside him. He turned back around to find his target already making his way towards the door.

That only made his annoyance rise. He stomped his way towards the door, fully intended to yell at his fellow member when an arm suddenly warped round his shoulder.

"Ma, ma Kiri, let's calm down for now. Remember, we have a concert to attend to." Kiri turned to look at his leader, Junpei, in annoyance. But before he could get a word in, a hand was on his shoulder.

"That's right, the girls are waiting for me." Yuugo, the fifth and oldest member said with a small seductive smile on his face. Though after knowing him for as long as Kiri had, the sentence probably meant 'Our fans are waiting, let's not dissapoint them'. Kiri's annoyance began to fade at his fellow members encouragement but it was still there.

"It's alright, Kiri-sempai, I'm sure Rei-sempai was just doing it to motivate you. Look at how fired up you are now!" A soothing voice chided into their conversation.

Kiri stretched his neck a little to find their youngest member, Kazuhiko, smiling serenely at him.

And that was the last nail he needed to kick his annoyance away. He scratched his hair in frustration. When the hell did these guys gained the ability to calm his temper? I thought only Hana posses it. "Gaah, whatever." He sighed in defeat. They're right, no time for any petty revenge, the people are waiting.

"Guys!" A high pitched voice called out to them in a panic tone. "Hana-sempai is growing horns! You have to hurry!" A petite girl said, panting from her rush.

"Yui!" Kazuhiko exclaimed in shock at seeing the winded girl. He then gasped after realizing what she said. "Oh no, come on guys!"

Kiri grinned. He punched his other palm in obvious excitement. "Alright, let's Crash this party!!"

The others who heard him can't help but to chuckle at his choice of words.

{ ** _Hello, Odaiba!!! Who's ready to start this party!_ }**

The audience screamed in excitement at the announcement.

 ** _Alright! That's what I want to hear! But it's too quiet, if you don't scream louder they won't hear you!_ }**

In response, the audience screamed even louder at the challenge that caused the ground to shake.

{ ** _Yahoo, now you're feeling it! Alright, I think they heard you loud and clear, so now let's give it up to Knife Of Day!!!_ }**

The girl's squealed as loud as they could as the four members band group enters the stage. Their leader in the front taking the mic while the others ready their instruments and position.

{ ** _Good evening, Odaiba! Thank you for coming to this concert today. Knife of Day will first sing a song and then we'll have a special suprise for all of you who have gathered here today. I'm sure most of you already know cause there's too many audience here._ }**

The audience laughed at his teasing tone.

{ ** _But anyway, let's start! Ready guys, WHICH!!!_ }**

 _In a distorted world where real and fake are jumbled together_ _On feet unsteady as always, I search for a reason to live_

"Yamato and his band sure has gone a long way, ne?" A brunette young girl turned her reddish eyes at her companion with a smile. But that smile fell when she saw her best friend's sad face. "What's wrong, Takeru?"

The call of his name snapped him out of his trance. Instantly a smile was on his face as he turned his attention to his best friend. "Un, I'm proud of Nii-san!" He cheerily replied. Subconsciously, he turned his white hat to the front, casting a shadow over his face. "Thanks for coming today with me, Hikari." He quickly changed the topic.

However, the young brunette didn't miss his quick change of topic. She narrowed her eyes suspiciouly with a touch of concern. Usually, she would have pointed him out on this but a concert was not the right place to discuss such things so she let it go. For now.

 _WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY - having been misled by ideals_

 _Reality spills out from my palms_

"It's fine. It's been a long time since we were able to hang out like this," She leaned slightly to look over his shoulder. "Right guys?"

She addresses the group beside him. They had a series of different expressions. Some were of amusement, while others were of confusion. One person even had an annoyed look on his face.

"Yup!" A high pitched chorus replied. It was a good thing the music was loud or they would have an awful time explaining how stuffed animals were able to talk.

 _"I'll always stay by your side," you said that, right_

 _Since that time, I've become stronger_

"That's right. And why the hell you only thank Hikari, huh, Takeru?" The spiky haired boy with goggles asked in annoyance with a forced grin.

"Maa, Daisuke don't be such a spoil sport." A girl with glasses countered with a nudge to his stomach.

The boy yelped in surprised and swallowed his retort when his best friend, Ken, placed a hand on his shoulder. Instead, he grumbled.

Takeru sent the group an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I'm really grateful you guys could make it. I miss you guys so much." He said sincerely.

The group couldn't help but to blush in embarrassment at his sincere words. Danggit, why does he have to say it like that?

The group was struck speechless at the words but the silence (among the group) was shattered by their youngest companion's nervous cough.

Things like answers or a light - they don't matter

Isn't that fine? It's fine - once I become myself

"Well, it's the least we could do after our constant absence when you guys needed us the most." The boy said with a touch of sadness in his tone.

"Iori, it's not your-" Takeru began but was cut off by a dark haired teen.

"Let's not dwell on it now and have fun together, alright?" He sent them a gentle smile. "It's been awhile since it's just us younger groups."

"Yeah! And when's the special guest coming in anyway." The girl in glasses ask excitedly.

The furry pink bird in her arms slapped her lightly on the arm. "Miyako, don't be so rude." He chided. The girl rubbed her neck embarrassingly.

The group smiled at the exchange before turning back to the concert.

 _No matter if I look down or up, it's the same 1 second_

 _just going my way, day by day_

For thirty seconds they were content with each others presence when Hikari suddenly realized that Takeru had just expertly avoided her question.

{ ** _So! What do you think of our song?!_ }**

The audience screamed in approval.

{ ** _If you think that's awesome, wait till I introduce you to our special guest, CRASH!_ }**

The crowd (along with Miyako) screamed as five group of teens entered the stage with different versions of their own smile. The crowd however went even wilder when a member of Crash with light brown hair swung an arm around Yamato's shoulder and leaned into his mic.

{ ** _Yo, Odaiba! Ready to Crash this party together?!_ }**

The crowed answered with a shout.

{ ** _Oh, yeah! That's the spirit!_ }**

A staff handed over the mic to all the members before a teen with darker brown hair spoke.

{ ** _Calm down Kiri, before you heat up the place too much. We haven't even started yet._ }**

The light brown haired teen merely grinned at the older teen.

Takeru watched with interest as the new arrival popular idol group greeted the audience. Takeru's group was in the front so he was able to observe them clearly.

The one closest to them was a boy a few older then himself, maybe Koushiro's age, waving and smiling at the crowd. He was half listening to Miyako's explanation about the older teen being the cutest one in the group. Midorikawa Kazuhiko. He has weird dark hair, though. Almost green under the spotlight.

Behind him a little further to the right was the teen who just spoke on the mic. He was doing energetic moves and flips to please the audience. Takeru had to admit, it looks cool. Miyako said that he was the leader and the lively one.

Beside him was the oldest member in the group, holding a rose in his hand while waving and winking at the crowds. Takeru could almost see the sparkles behind him. Apparently he is the sexist member. Takeru could tell that he was the ladies man in the group too. The rose was a dead giveaway.

And then there was the one dragging his team member back on track. His hair also has a weird shade of purple under the spotlight (I wonder if it's the group's theme). He's the calmest among the group. Politely waving at the crowds with a small smile. Predictably, he's the coolest in the group.

Lastly is the teen who had just used his brother's microphone. Takeru wasn't shocked to hear that he was the wild one. His very image screamed bad boy. Not Yamato's cool bad boy, but wild bad boy. Hm, since when was there multiple of bad boy types? Anyway, he was waving at the crowds while teasing his members all at the same time.

But instead of being an annoyance, it strangely fit. Takeru could see the amazing group dynamic they had, like how they interact with one another. As expected of a top ranking idol group.

However, as takeru continued to observe them, he had a weird feeling that he'd seen them somewhere before. But he couldn't put a finger on it.

Maybe he saw it on a pass by poster. Their faces have been all over Odaiba recently. So maybe he's seen them there.

Takeru snapped out of his musing when he heard the music was playing again.

{ ** _We hope that you like this song we have worked together to create! Let's hear it, DIGICRASH!_**

The group couldn't help but to gasped at the name in shock before they joined in the cheering. Takeru smiled fondly at his brother.

Even now his naming sense is horrible.

＼（* ω *）／

 **Author here! I'm back.**

 **So in this story Yamato's band got it big. He became popular after he released his album WHICH and Boku Ni Totte.**

 **So you must be wondering why I wrote this, right? (I know some of you don't, so don't be a jerk about it 'hump')**

 **Well, I realized that I don't have any crack fic that I could just enjoy to write. So here it is.**

 **I thought if Yamato can why not Takeru (Why him? cause he's my golden boy)?**

 **So that's how this fic was born. Since it's also a crack fic, don't be shock when you have a 'WTF is going on here's moment. It may not follow a sequence. so yeah.**

 **Anyway, please leave a favorite, follow or reviews.**

 **Especially the reviews, I want your opinion on this. You can even give me certain scenes that you want to see. Like *cough* crossdressing *cough* or whatever.**

 **Ciao! (ﾟεﾟ)**


End file.
